


He...

by Cali_se



Series: Hannigram Shorts [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: A Poem





	He...

He colours my blood  
He brands my flesh  
He steals my lips  
And shapes my breath

He's the thrill of the chase  
He's the dangerous game  
He turns my past to ashes  
And my heart to a flame

His touch melts my bones  
He's all I can see  
His arms hold me captive  
His love sets me free


End file.
